


Not A Girlfriend

by Kioee



Category: Free!
Genre: nagisa always gotta get in other people's business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kioee/pseuds/Kioee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noticing Rei has been acting strange recently, Nagisa realized Rei must have a girlfriend, and that his friends must find out who she is. Rin plays along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Girlfriend

Earlier that day, Nagisa sent a mass text to all but one of his friends, insisting they needed to have a secret meeting to discuss something very important. A second text mentioned that it was also very important to not let Rei know about their secret meeting. This prompted Rin to agree to this meeting instead of starting his studying right away after practice. He was curious why Nagisa would hold a meeting without Rei present. 

Rin showed up to Haru’s house where Nagisa had invited everyone and made his way to the kitchen. Everyone else was already there, seated around the table. Nagisa jumped up and pulled him to a spot at the table, happily greeting him and seeming very excited about his meeting.

“Okay,” Nagisa announced. “Now that everyone is here, I’ll let you know what I called you all here for.” Rin adjusted his position to get more comfortable, not focused on what Nagisa had to say.

“Rei-chan has been acting very strange lately.” These words made Rin perk up, capturing more of his attention. “He seems unfocused on schoolwork and seems to be texting and smiling a lot at his phone.” Nagisa got that look on his face that meant he was up to nothing good. “I think we all know what this means.”

Rin did his best to look interested in what Nagisa would say next, but his heart was racing and his hands were clenched into fists to keep from shaking with nerves. Could Nagisa have found out?

“Rei-chan obviously has a secret girlfriend,” the blond announced. “And we’re going to find out who it is!”

Rin raised an eyebrow. “You think he has a girlfriend?”

Gou was smiling dreamily. “Oh, I bet she’s very sweet, but too shy for all of us to meet her yet.”

“I have noticed he seems to be more eager to finish with practice lately,” noted Makoto. “He claims he needs to get home to study, but that was never a problem before.”

Turning to Haru, Rin looked for backup. “You don’t think Rei has a girlfriend do you?”

“Maybe he’s embarrassed by her, because she has a terrible personality, and doesn’t want us to look down on him for his taste in women.”

Rin frowned. They all thought Rei had a girlfriend. How insulting to automatically assume that. They weren’t too off base, but Rin definitely wasn’t anyone’s girlfriend. He was ready to finally confess to everyone when he had a better idea.

“So just how are you going to find out who this girlfriend is?”

Nagisa rolled his eyes and spoke as if it was completely obvious. “We’re going to spy on Rei-chan.”

Rin fought a smirk as he agreed. “Seems like the best way to find out.”

The next weekend Nagisa tried to make plans with the swim club for an outing to the movies but Rei declined. 

“I have, um, some extra studying to do. There’s a, uh, thing for, er, Biology that I’m stuck on. I’m sorry, but I must make sure I have the material down.”

Rin received a text from Nagisa soon after.

_today is our mission. rei-chan said he had 2 study but he prob has a date_

He rolled his eyes. Rei was such a terrible liar. Still, he smiled to himself at the thought of the other’s faces when they found out the truth. 

He met the others once they found Rei’s destination. Hiding behind a ledge, Nagisa peered through a couple of plants. “She hasn’t arrived yet. Rei-chan’s checking his watch and looking very irritated.”

Rin had his phone out. He began texting Rei.

_I know I’m late. Ai stopped me on my way out and I missed the train. Waiting for the next._

“Oh, it looks like Rei has a text. It must be from her letting him know why she’s late.” Nagisa looked too excited about this. “He’s replying to her.”

Rin’s phone beeped as he received Rei’s response.

_How long do you think you’ll be?”_

_Hopefully not too long. I bet you look cute when you’re impatient._

“Rei-chan is smiling. I bet she said something cute.”

After Rei was finished replying, Rin’s phone beeped again. Haru seemed to be glancing between Nagisa and his commentary, and Rin’s phone.

Gou frowned. “Big brother, we’re on an important mission here. Who are you texting?”

“It’s Ai. He needs help with his English homework and I told him he could text me since I was going to be out today.” Rin was a better liar than Rei.

_I’m almost there. I’ll see you soon._

“I have to use the toilet. I’ll be back, guys.”

Nagisa’s eyes widened. “But what if something important happens? And what if Rei sees you?”

Rin shrugged as he walked away. Making his way around the ledge he strolled up to Rei’s table at the outdoor café. He was sure Nagisa was freaking out about their mission being ruined.

“Hey, sorry I’m late.”

Rei smiled up at him. “Not a problem,” he replied as he gestured for Rin to sit.

Sliding as close as he could to Rei, he whispered into the other’s ear. “I actually lied about why I was late.”

“Hm?” Rei looked a little hurt by Rin’s admission, but allowed him to continue. 

“The others have got this idea that you have a girlfriend, and have decided to spy on you. I was with them just now.”

“Oh.”

“I think this would be a great time to break the news to them.”

“Do you think so?”

“Mhm,” replied Rin as he planted a small kiss on Rei’s cheek, which immediately flushed a light pink color.

“I suppose they were going to find out sooner or later,” Rei replied before returning a kiss to Rin’s own cheek. “But don’t be so late again. It’s rude to make your date wait like that.”

It took a while for Nagisa to calm down and stop complaining about Rin and Rei not telling everyone that they were together. _Don’t you trust us? We support you being together. Don’t keep secrets from me!_ But after everything had settled down Rin slung an arm around Haru. 

“You knew, didn’t you?”

“You two were incredibly obvious.”

Rin just rolled his eyes.

Later in the evening Rin and Rei were studying together when Rei spoke. “I’m glad we’re not keeping this a secret from our friends anymore.”

“It was your idea in the first place.”

“I’m sorry for making you keep secrets.”

“It’s okay,” Rin said, nuzzling Rei’s neck. “I was a little scared to tell them, too.”

“Your sister’s face was especially hilarious.”

“I think she was disappointed she wouldn’t get another female friend.”

“We can’t tell my family, though. My parents want grandchildren and I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“I’m not sure I’m ready for parenthood at this point in my life.”

Rei pushed Rin away, playfully. “Shut up.”

The two boys laughed and their studying was forgotten for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from kadethedoublefacedmuse on tumblr.


End file.
